Evangelion: Harbinger
by Rob someonenickedmyname
Summary: Set from ep.24 onwards. Gendo has refused SEELEs reccomended Fifth Child and Used Asuka's illness as an excuse to acquire another pilot and EVA....
1. Ep 24 The Fifth Child A new arrival

Revision #3 11/9/03 Evangelion: Harbinger chapter 1/?

  
  


Notes: This is my first Evafic, it is designed to be an alternate take on episodes 24 onwards (I might even go further than the series of the fancy takes me) so yeah there are a few potential spoilers in here but I'm willing to bet that everyone who reads these has already seen the series and movies waaaay to many times for their own good, I know I have ;)

May as well put the disclaimer here as well:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own the rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters, these are all the property of Hideaki Anno, Studio Gainax or whoever owns them. The following Evafic is my own work and any characters presented have no basis on any persons living or dead etc. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, that's that done, one more thing before we get going I wrote this from an English Eva fan's point of view and so had the English dub voice actors / actresses in mind when I wrote their dialogue etc. I realise I may have got some of the Angel numbers wrong but you get the idea..... and before you start attcking me saying "So-and-so-is-OOC-here!" read the bit at the bottom, I think I cover most of the OOC bits in the notes or in the coming episodes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following the suggestions of my pre-readers (Thanks to Crimson Wraith Akodo Tim and Cavalier) the thoughts are now presented as italics without speech marks, I've also changed the second name of the Fifth child as it was hard to pronounce (and spell), for a little more clarity on the issue of the ordering I've done a 'Reservoir Dogs' and shown the ending scene first just to keep with the feel of Ep24, the lakeside scene fits in at the end plot wise. Thanks to Tim and Cavalier for putting up with sorting out my crappy grammar and a few fine details =) Also thanks to Cavalier who sorted a few character issues with Rei.

One final thing- If you want to put this on your website, just ask me first, I won't have a problem with it.

Now, are we sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eyecard- Episode 24: The Fifth Child**

  
  
  
  


Shinji Ikari stands alone on a beach facing the setting sun. Large chunks of masonry litter the beach, the result of the battle with the Sixteenth Angel and the resulting detonation of Unit 00. Many cicadas can be heard chirping in the background. He slowly clenches and unclenches his hand, a reflex action he has been doing for a long time to escape anxiety. As he stares out over the newly formed lake Shinji's features are cast into deep shadow as he turns and surveys the devastation, lost in thought.

  
  


Shinji- _I'm alone. There is no one here I can turn to anymore. Touji, Kensuke..._

  
  


In his mind's eye, he sees the blood soaked claw of Unit 01 crushing Unit 03's entry plug.

  
  


Shinji (quietly)- "Touji..."

  
  


Shinji's gaze travels over the shimmering water coloured red by the setting sun, silhouetting the partially submerged remains of the centre of Tokyo 3 against the deep orange sky. Shattered skyscrapers at skewed angles mixed with broken telegraph poles jutting up into the skyline. As Shinji continues to ponder his situation, an involuntary twitch passes through his body at the thought of Rei's self sacrifice and the secret behind her origins.

  
  


Shinji- _Ayanami? No, I wouldn't know where to start or what to say or do, she's even further than she ever was... Was she really that close to me anyway?..._

  
  


Shinji's face shows no emotion as he remembers his first time alone with Rei when he was asked to deliver her access card. The memory is quickly joined by that of Rei smiling at him from the entry plug of Unit 00 following the climax of operation Yashima.

  
  


Shinji- _I haven't seen Misato for days... I'm not surprised.... I don't blame her._

  
  


Shinji pauses as a light fitting from one of the broken traffic signals breaks away and falls into the lake leaving expanding circles in the otherwise calm surface.

  
  


Shinji- _There is nothing left for me here either... Asuka.... Misato..._

  
  


Shinji stands and watches the ripples as they spread and disappear. The sun has noticeably dropped in the sky. Shinji looks down to his feet for a moment, when he looks up again a troubled expression crosses his face.

  
  


Shinji- _Father..._

  
  


Shinji begins to turn and leave the beach when he seems to notice something, he raises his head slightly as he hears another voice that is softly humming a slow slightly sad song.

  
  


(Author's note- I had Samuel Barber's Adagio for strings in mind for this)

  
  


Voice- "...One of my favourite pieces, makes you think doesn't it?"

  
  


The voice is a male voice and speaks perfect Japanese however his accent is strange to Shinji, the owner is obviously not native Japanese. Shinji turns to face the source of the voice. A dark haired boy is standing on the beach a few metres from Shinji leaning against what remains of a small wall. He wears a knee length black jacket over his black shirt and trousers. Despite the heat of the Tokyo 3 evening; he does not appear to be uncomfortable. A gust of wind blows in from the lake, causing both his and Shinji's hair and clothing to move out of place. The boy, still not facing Shinji, laughs slightly before continuing.

  
  


Boy- "Don't you think so... Shinji Ikari?"

  
  


Shinji visibly straightens at the mention of his name. The strange boy turns to face Shinji; he has a plain face devoid of any noticeable markings or blemishes. His pale grey eyes are deep set and half in shadow from the rapidly setting sun. Shinji is unable to hide his surprise and stammers as he addresses the boy.

  
  


Shinji- "H-how do you know my name?"

  
  


Shinji's question seems to amuse the boy who grins slightly before responding.

  
  


Boy- "I think everyone here knows your name; do you really not know that some here consider you to be a hero?"

  
  


Shinji- "They do?... And you are...?"

  
  


Boy- "Marek, Marek Locke. I am the Fifth Child, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 05... pleased to make your acquaintance."

  
  


At this point the Fifth child smiles proudly and offers his hand. It takes Shinji a while to catch on to this unfamiliar custom and shake his hand. Shinji however is noticeably shaken by the new arrival's revelation and the implications it could have. 

  
  


Shinji- "You're the Fifth child?! Unit 05?!"

  
  


Marek- "Yes, to tell you the truth I'm surprised you weren't made aware of it sooner"

  
  


Shinji is silent, knowing the reason why he wasn't 'made aware'. Unwittingly his thoughts move to his father sitting in his large cold office with his hands crossed in front of his face, his train of thought is interrupted as the Fifth child speaks again.

  
  


Marek- "It's getting late, I should be getting back. I have harmonics tests in the morning, coming?"

  
  


**Caption- 9am the same day**

  
  


Asuka Langley Sohryu sits naked in a bathtub half filled with rust coloured water inside a ruined building surrounded by broken masonry. She tilts her head up and stares vacantly at the sky, she closes her eyes and is faced with the familiar sight of a feminine figure in a long hospital gown gently swaying from the ceiling like a marionette as a young Asuka watches, a look of absolute joy on her face. As she opens her eyes a small shiver runs down her body causing the dull water to stir sending small ripples out to the edges and back again. When she speaks her voice is no more than a broken whisper.

  
  


Asuka- "That's it... no more being the Second Child... Synch ratio zero... It can't get any worse than this... there's nothing here that makes me 'me' anymore..."

  
  


Asuka's mind is assaulted by another memory, causing her to curl up into a fetal position, in her minds eye the head of Unit 02 is sliced away by the flexible blades of the Fourteenth Angel. Breathing heavily as she recovers from this vision cold realisation washes over her as she speaks to herself in a quiet voice. 

  
  


Asuka- "It's happening again... I'm nothing... There's nobody left who cares... just like mother..."

  
  


Asuka cringes again as her mind is assaulted with a very fast sequence of images of her personal failures, her mother, her upended Eva following the first defeat with Izrafel, The beam of light from the Fifteenth Angel raping her mind; Her unit's dismemberment at the hands of the Fourteenth Angel; Her inability to move her Eva as the Sixteenth Angel attacked Unit 00 and finally the face of Shinji Ikari...

  
  


Asuka- _Shinji..._

(Flashback)Shinji- "I mustn't run away!"

  
  


Asuka's eyes open a little wider at this thought. A few seconds later, the sound of a door being violently kicked in is heard; a shaft of light pours onto Asuka as a large silhouetted man says:

  
  


Man- "Are you Asuka Langely Sohryu?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Misato cradles her phone to her ear with her shoulder attempting to keep her eyes on the road and her hands on the wheel of her blue sports car; she drives in this uncomfortable position for a short time before breaking hard at whatever was said sending the phone flying into the dashboard. After retrieving the phone from it's final resting place by her feet she continues to listen to the news from the other end.

  
  


Misato- "They WHAT!?... WHEN!?... OK, I'm on my way as we speak... Thanks Hyuga"

  
  


She snaps her small phone closed, leans back in her seat and looks out of her window, a thoughtful but worried expression on her face.

  
  


Misato- _So, Section Two has finally found Asuka... of course they seemed to lose her very easily..._

  
  


  
  
  
  


In NERV headquarters, the two bridge technicians Hyuga and Aoba are enjoying a morning coffee as Misato ascends the lift and approaches Hyuga, who swivels in his chair to face the Major. Before continuing he looks over her shoulder at the command dais, neither Commander Ikari or Sub-Commander Fuyutski are present, Hyuga allows himself to breathe a little easier as he addresses the Major with a dry smile as Misato cannot help but look a little guilty.

  
  


Hyuga- "I was wondering when you'd get here"

  
  


Misato- "Sorry, I woke up a little late today"

  
  


Formalities concluded Hyuga gets straight to the point while neither of the command staff are present.

  
  


Hyuga- "Anyway, as I said on the phone, Section Two have taken Asuka into custody as of 9:22 this morning."

  
  


Upon hearing this news repeated a sceptical look crosses her face as her feelings surrounding the situation are voiced, her normal light voice filled with suspicion.

  
  


Misato- "Yeah, funny how it took our 'elite security division' so long to find her..."

  
  


Aoba turns from his console to add his two pence to the conversation; he has two cans of instant coffee in his hands one half empty, the other freshly opened; as if anticipating the Major's wishes he hands the fresh one to Misato, who accepts it gladly.

  
  


Aoba- "They could be trying to make things hard for us. However, this wouldn't be the first time one of the pilots evaded them for a number of days..."

  
  


A fleeting look of pride crosses Misato's face at the praise for the children she has started to think of as the family she never had; it is quickly erased as Hyuga continues.

  
  


Hyuga- "That's true, but Shinji went into the hills, he didn't just stay in Tokyo 3..."

  
  


Before replying, Misato takes a long pull from the canned coffee.

  
  


Misato- "You're right Hyuga, I think they're going to make things difficult for us from now on..."

  
  


Aoba- "The question is- what do they have to gain by doing so?"

  
  


As he says this Misato's eyes turn to face him as she lowers her can, she replies with a degree of acidity in her voice

  
  


Misato- "Only one, maybe two men know the answer to that..."

  
  


Unknown to Misato one of the implicated men is rising into the command centre from the small access lift behind her, an odd smile crossing his face as he sees the three talking.

  
  


Fuyutski- "Ah, good morning Major Katsuragi, commander Ikari 'requests your presence'"

  
  


The older man smirks slightly as he finishes his sentence, partially at the sight of seeing Misato physically jump slightly at the sound of his voice. Misato's cheeks redden slightly as she turns to face the older man. 

  
  


Misato- "At once sir"

  
  


Misato leaves by a bulkhead towards the rear of Terminal Dogma; She walks briskly down one of the many pristine white, well lit corridors in NERV HQ. She pauses for a moment at a junction getting her bearings before continuing towards the Commander's office the grim expression on her face is indicative of her inner turmoil.

  
  


Misato- _That's it, Asuka's finished. Commander Ikari will probably mothball Unit 02 or send it back to Germany. After all, what's the use of a pilot that can't synchronise with her Eva?... or they could replace her..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Misato's expression is one of shock as she realises what she just caught herself thinking. Clearing her head she realises that she has stopped outside the office of Commander Gendo Ikari. She takes a deep breath before entering the massive office. Misato cannot help looking casually at the detailed lines and inscriptions of the Cabalistic Tree Of Life etched out on the office floor. She stops at the Commander's long dark marble desk; Gendo is seated there, his gloved hands steepled in front of his face, the strong blue light from the screen dominating the rear wall illuminating him from behind.

  
  


Misato- "You wanted to see me, sir?"

  
  


Gendo- "Yes Major, I wanted to talk to you about the Second child and our new arrival."

  
  


Misato- _This is it, they're replacing Asuka so soon..._

  
  


Gendo- "I'm sure you understand that it is not acceptable to have an Eva that cannot be used..."

  
  


Misato mentally steadies herself as she waits for what she knows the Commander is about to say.

  
  


Gendo- "That is why I want you to go to the airport and pick up the Fifth Child"

  
  


Misato felt tears welling up inside her as the Commander continued to vocalise what had been her own thoughts only moments ago, confirming her fears.

  
  


Gendo- "I'm sure you understand, Major, that in her current condition that the Second cannot possibly pilot her Eva; She will be placed on an accelerated training course to compensate for her 'injuries'. She'll learn everything over again. Unit 05 will be arriving under British Naval escort in the morning."

  
  


A broad spectrum of emotions flashed through the young woman as the implications of the Commander's words sunk in, after sequencing through relief, shock and suspicion she finally settled on surprise

  
  


Misato- "What!? You mean that there's a-"

  
  


Before she can finish she is interrupted by the Commander

  
  


Gendo- "That will be all, Major. His flight lands at 1500 hours; here is everything you will need. Arrangements have been made for the new EVA; your concern for now is with the Child"

  
  


Gendo slides a file across his desk which Misato picks up; the NERV logo and the words 'For your eyes only' can be seen on the front.

  
  


Misato- "Yes sir!"

  
  


After Misato salutes and leaves, Sub-Commander Fuyutski enters through a second door at the side of the office.

  
  


Fuyutski- "If I didn't know better, I would say you were toying with her."

  
  


Gendo looks up at his old friend, who is wearing an unreadable expression.

  
  


Fuyutski- "So, you intend to go ahead with the acquisition of the fifth Unit?"

  
  


Gendo- "Of course, it is in our interests to do so."

  
  


Fuyutski- "SEELE won't like this Ikari..."

  
  


Gendo- "Maybe, but the situation with the Second Child has given us a convenient excuse to acquire Unit 05 and its pilot with the minimum of 'interference'."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Misato's car sits in one of the facilities car trains ascending to the surface. Misato sits with the file open on her lap skim reading through the relevant details.

  
  


Misato- _Marek Locke, age 15, designated Fifth child according to the Marduk report,... born to a military family... hmmmmm, His father is a ranking officer in the British Armed forces, classified 'Black-10'... hmm, his mother's data has been erased?... Not much to go on besides that though, he got bounced around military schools since he was born and ended up as England's 'contribution' to the E-project..._

  
  


Her train of thought brings her to the subject of the Second child. Just as the doors to the car train open, allowing her to drive out and head for home, her thoughts however are still on the Second child, replaying the words of commander Ikari in her head.

  
  


(Flashback)Gendo- "... She will be placed on an accelerated training course to compensate for her 'injuries'."

  
  
  
  


Misato- _Asuka, you have no idea how lucky you are..._

  
  
  
  


With this Misato makes a decision and turns her car around...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Far away the process of repopulating the blasted city has begun, repair work has been started and temporary shelters set up for people made homeless. Amidst all this two friends are reunited as a packed train pulls into the already crowded station.

  
  


Touji- "feels good to be back doesn't it?"

  
  


Touji, recovering in a wheelchair after his experiences inside Unit 03, looks up at his companion.

  
  


Kensuke- "Yeah, it still feels... odd though, as if something's missing. I thought you'd be out of your chair by now..."

  
  


Touji is silent for a while before speaking on the uncomfortable subject

  
  
  
  


Touji- "yeah, the doctors say it'll only be for a few days while my body adjusts to the prosthetics, I'm due to go down to see them soon anyway..."

  
  


His voice trails off as the two boys make their way out of the train station.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the apartment of Misato Katsuragi, another reunion is taking place. Shinji Ikari's relative peace is shattered as someone knocks sharply on the door, Shinji dosen't respond for a while, lost in his own thoughts. he is brought back to reality by a second knock and half runs to answer the door.

  
  


Shinji- "Coming!"

  
  


As Shinji reaches his destination he takes a second to regain his composure before opening the door, the person behind the door gives him a shock and brings back some memories he'd rather leave buried...

  
  


Rei- "May I come in..."

  
  


Unsure of how to respond Shinji weakly nodds and Rei walks into the apartment and closes the door behind her. She now stands a foot or so from Shinji's face, however he finds himself unable to meet Rei's crimson eyes and his gaze falls to the floor.

  
  


Rei- "You appear troubled Pilot Ikari"

  
  


Shinji however remains silent, not knowing where to begin...

  
  


Rei- "I have been instructed by Major Katsuragi to inform you that Pilot Sohryu has been located and is currently undergoing treatment in the medical facilities '1st Cranial Nerve'"

  
  


Shinji still cannot find the strength to speak to Rei, every time he tries to raise his eyes he is assaulted by the memory of the destruction of Unit 00 and the dissolution of the dummy system. Shinji cringes. Rei notices this and lowers her head seeming to know what bothers him, she voices this in a tone softer than her usually quiet voice.

  
  


Rei- "Does my presence here make you… uncomfortable?"

  
  


Shinji, in spite of the truth in her words, is unable to formulate an appropriate response

  
  


Rei- "You look troubled."

  
  


As Rei continues to inquire into his wellbeing Shinji cannot help but remember the warm smile she gave him in the entry plug of Unit 00, as the tide of conflicting emotions washes over Shinji; the young man doesn't know how to deal with this situation. Speaking in a rough disturbed voice he finally finds the strength to speak to Rei

  
  


Shinji- "Please, Ayanami... just... Please leave..."

  
  


Shinji lowers his head further as Rei silently opens the door and leaves closing the door behind her. Standing outside facing the door to Misato's apartment, a flash of discomfort crosses Rei's face as she turns and leaves. Inside Misato's apartment Shinji is still standing with his head lowered, he leans against the wall with his head back and slowly slides to the ground curling up against the wall, finally his shoulders start to shake as the events of the previous week catch up with him.

  
  


**Eyecard: A new arrival**

  
  


With a determined expression across her otherwise pretty features Misato Katsuragi walks with determination towards the base's secure hospital ward named the '1st Cranial Nerve'. Her heels making sharp reverberating sounds down the long white hallway, lit from the one glazed side by the midday sun

  
  


Misato- _Someone's gotta tell her..._

  
  
  
  
  
  


After opening the door, Misato is greeted with a personally disturbing sight: Asuka is lying in a hospital bed, her face pale, cheeks sunken giving her a gaunt appearance and her eyes looking vacantly across the room. The eyes disturb Misato the most, they look dead, unfeeling, the once lively blue eyes are glazed over and unresponsive. Misato finds it difficult to look at her but after a few attempts she finally manages to speak; her voice careful and quiet.

  
  


Misato- "Asuka?..."

  
  


There seems to be no response to the woman's words. Misato looks worried as she starts to get up when Asuka, her head not moving seems to try to say something, her lips moving slightly, silently trying to answer her guardian.

  
  


Asuka- "..."

  
  


Misato moves slightly closer to the deathly still girl,

  
  


Misato- "Asuka?"

  
  


Asuka's lips move again but her answer still cannot be heard,

  
  


Asuka- "..."

  
  


Misato pulls her chair right up to Asuka's bed, pushing her hair behind her head she leans towards her charge before speaking again in a low voice

  
  


Misato- "Asuka, it's me. How do you feel?"

  
  


Even though she is only centimetres away Asuka's response is still very quiet, nearly inaudible. 

  
  


Asuka- "It's all over Misato... I'm not the Second child anymore"

  
  


The way Asuka says this causes Misato to flinch slightly, the absolute sorrow in her voice cutting deeply into her as she remembers how she used to scream at herself and Shinji for the smallest things. She forces a smile in spite of her own feelings.

  
  


Misato- "That's not true Asuka, one of the reasons I'm here is to tell you that you have been reinstated at first level training, you'll be able to start over."

  
  


There is no joy in Misato's words, however, as the sight of the once proud pilot reduced to nearly nothing. In response Asuka's eyes seem to open a little wider, her voice comes as a quiet, depressed monotone.

  
  


Asuka- "No..."

  
  


Misato is surprised not only at the girls words but at how finally she spoke them, she is unable to speak as Asuka continues.

  
  


Asuka- "Why? The Eva won't move... synch ratio zero..."

  
  


Misato has no answer for this as she stands briskly, an angry look on her face her voice raised as she stares at the girl.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji running away from something is one thing but you're doing something far, far worse!" (her voice quietens) "You're running away before you even try..."

  
  


It is at this point that Misato's pocket organiser sounds loudly. Misato realises the time; loudly cursing.... 

  
  


Misato- "Oh shit!! I'm sorry Asuka... I've got to..."

  
  


Giving Asuka a final glance, she half runs out of the ward, her organiser bleeping at 13:45, leaving Asuka to contemplate her situation. A series of random images run through her head as her past comes back to haunt her.

  
  


(Flashback)Shinji- "I mustn't run away!"

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "What an IDIOT!"

  
  


(Flashback)Kaji- "What a disappointment! I was hoping to see the great Asuka Sohryu in action" 

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "A fight should be clean and elegant, without waste"

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "Hey Shinji, do you want to kiss me?"

  
  


(Flashback)Shinji- "Why don't you listen to me? Kaji is DEAD!"

  
  


(Flashback)Kaji- "I've heard the Third child is a boy..."

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "You should appreciate your good fortune Third child"

  
  


(Flashback)Misato- "That stuff's not for kids"

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "You're pathetic"

  
  


Lying silently in her hospital bed a tear rolls slowly down one cheek...

  
  
  
  


Far above the Pacific Ocean a young man sits by the window of a packed commercial flight, a small package of in-flight food sits unopened in front of him, his face is reflected briefly in the window as he turns to regard his fellow passengers, he has deep eye sockets containing pale grey eyes, set against his pale skin he appears ghostly as he looks across the rows of people. Somewhere on the aircraft a child begins to cry as the 'fasten seatbelt' signs illuminate above the small seats.

  
  


Announcer- "This flight will be landing in Tokyo 3 international airport in approximately one hour please ensure that your seatbelts remain fastened and any electrical devices are switched off, thank you."

  
  


Marek- "At last"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Misato wrestles with the controls of her car as she drives recklessly, trying to make up for lost time on her way to the airport to pick up the so called Fifth Child. As she sees the large three layered parking structure come into view she grits her teeth and enters at full speed, expertly sliding her car into a vacant spot with a screech of tires leaving four trails of rubber along the pale concrete surface. Not bothering to pay for her parking she runs towards an elevator to the arrivals lounge. She arrives in the arrivals lounge at the centre of a large crowd of people, she stops in front of a pillar mounting a computerised display showing flight numbers, times and status, as her eyes scan the data she mumbles slightly to herself.

  
  


Misato- "Right! flight 642/C from London to Tokyo 3, that's it, gate number........ 12" Her eyes continue along the board until she gets to the flight status screen. "NO WAY!!, delayed by 20 minutes!"

  
  


Misato silently curses as she wanders off for a coffee, her face a mask of anger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the simulated conference chamber that is nowhere and everywhere, Gendo Ikari is partaking in what could be described as a 'stressful meeting'. Gendo stands in a circle of light surrounded by twelve black obelisks bearing the words SEELE followed by a number and SOUND ONLY. the expression on his face suggests that this is not the first time he has stood before this particular council. The obelisks are silent for a short time before a low authoritative male voice comes out of the darkness in the rough direction of one of the obelisks.

  
  
  
  


SEELE01- "Ikari! We see that you have taken it upon yourself to take possession of Evangelion Unit 05 and its pilot"

  
  


Gendo adjusts his glasses before speaking, his voice remaining measured and calm

  
  


Gendo- "How can NERV be expected to carry out your 'scenario' if you don't give us the resources and manpower to do so..."

  
  


SEELE06- "Your reasoning is sound, However it was YOU who rejected our suggestion for the Fifth Child"

  
  


SEELE11- "Yes and by doing so you may have set more things in motion than you know Ikari"

  
  


SEELE05- "Not to mention the associated delays to the projected scenario"

  
  


Gendo- "Our selection methods for the Fifth were the same as we have always used, and with Unit 02 unusable and Unit 00 still undergoing repair-"

  
  


SEELE02- "Silence! Your words will do little to change the impact of your actions"

  
  


SEELE01- "You're presence is no longer required at this meeting, see that you do not disappoint us again"

  
  


With Kihl's final words Gendo's form vanishes from the centre spot which grows dark leaving the members of SEELE to debate their situation.

  
  


SEELE08- "Ikari may have upset everything"

  
  


SEELE05- "Nor is he telling us the full truth about the Evas"

  
  


SEELE04- "He is aware of more than we give him credit for"

  
  


SEELE12- "Is it foreseeable that he could become a threat?"

  
  


SEELE07- "It is certainly foreseeable but not currently so"

  
  


SEELE01- "Then we will leave him for now, he may still be of use to us before the end"

  
  


SEELE02- "It appears we will have to acquire Nerv by... different means"

  
  


At this point all the obelisks fade from view leaving the room dark. Gendo returns to his office looking slightly troubled, he is joined moments later by his old colleague.

  
  


Fuyutski- "I take it the meeting went well?"

  
  


Gendo- "As well as can be expected. We may have even less time than we previously thought, the Old Men aren't pleased with the acquisition of the Fifth"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shinji Ikari is standing outside the door to the '1st Cranial Nerve'. A momentary look of foreboding and fear crosses his face. An old mantra runs through his mind, his hand clenching into a fist as he repeats it:

  
  


Shinji-_ I mustn't run away_

  
  


He sighs deeply and pushes the door open. The sight of Asuka looking so frail and defeated sucks the air from Shinji's lungs. As he walks slowly over to her bed he can see that she's in a deep sleep, Shinji cannot help remembering the sweet look on her face as she dropped down next to him on the futon.

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "Mama..."

  
  


Asuka stirs in her sleep, muttering softly. Shinji turns to leave, his hand on the door when he hears an unfamiliar voice behind him

  
  


Voice- "Shinji..."

  
  


Hearing his name he turns and is shocked to find out that the meek, frail voice had come from Asuka. Shinji cannot hide his relief at seeing the girl speak, his eyes glazing as he sees her respond to him.

  
  


Shinji- "You're...You're... OK!"

  
  


Asuka replies, her voice faint

  
  


Asuka- "Not quite..."

  
  


Shinji- "What do you mean?"

  
  


Shinji is deeply disturbed to see Asuka shaking slightly as she responds, her quiet voice filled with what sounds like fear. It sounds strange to hear coming from the girl who had rarely showed any signs of fear or self doubt

  
  


Asuka- "They're going to put me back Shinji"

  
  


Shinji- "Back where?"

  
  


Asuka- "You're still slow Ikari... They're going to retrain me with Unit 02"

  
  


Shinji- "But... That's what you want?... Isn't it?"

  
  


It is now that Shinji is alarmed to notice tears streaming down Asuka's face

  
  


Asuka- "I'm scared Shinji..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in the airport, flight number 642/C has just landed and Misato is looking for her charge.

  
  


Misato- _Don't know why they stuck him on a commercial flight, why not just stick him on the boat with the Eva?_

  
  


She spots her target, a boy with dark hair and black clothing carrying a small olive green bag, upon seeing him she raises her arm and shouts over to him

  
  


Misato- "Hey! Marek!"

  
  


The boy turns around at the mention of his name to see Misato beaming at him, her voice heavily laden with sugar.

  
  


Misato- "Welcome to Japan!"

  
  


Although she doesn't show it Misato is surprised that he can speak fluent Japanese

  
  


Marek- "Good morning, you must be Major Katsuragi..."

  
  


Misato- _Hmph, I didn't expect that, it's not in the report!_

  
  


Her voice returns to it's normal pitch and tone as she enquires about his flight

  
  


Misato- "That's right, did you have a good flight?...uhhh morning?"

  
  


Marek- "As well as could be expected. Morning?... Damn!"

  
  


At his realisation that he is now on Japanese time he reaches to his wrist and sets his watch forward nine hours.

  
  


Misato- "Well, do you have anything to collect from luggage?"

  
  


Marek- "Just one bag, the rest will be brought over tomorrow"

  
  


Misato- "Lets go get it and get something to eat"

  
  


Marek- "If it's all the same to you I'd like to report to headquarters first."

  
  


Misato- "Well, I could get a takeout later"

  
  


The Major snorts slightly and adds a comment under her breath

  
  


Misato- "Straight to headquarters? He's nearly as bad as Rei"

  
  


Marek- "I'm sorry?"

  
  


Misato- "Nothing! Lets go..."

  
  


Misato and Marek sit in the front seats of Misato's car in silence, Marek stares out of the window, a small olive coloured bag on his lap while Misato attempts some conversation. 

  
  


Misato- "So, how come you can speak Japanese so well?"

  
  


Marek- "Since I joined the Project I was led to believe that I would end up here, so they saw fit to teach me the language"

  
  


More silence as the car continues down a quiet road

  
  


Misato- "I hear your attache will be arriving with Unit 05, am I right"

  
  


The Fifth Child's expression changes slightly at the mention of his attache. Misato glances to her side, noticing this but saying nothing.

  
  


Marek- "Yes..."

  
  


Noticing the boy's obvious discomfort she puts more effort into changing the subject.

  
  


Misato- "I hear that NERV haven't assigned you any lodgings yet"

  
  


Marek- "Not as yet, I hope to clear that up when I get to HQ"

  
  


Misato- "No need for that, you can stay at my place tonight" _God knows the place still feels empty..._ "Plus it'll give you a chance to maybe meet one of the other pilots..."

  
  


At the mention of the other pilots, Marek becomes attentive again; turning towards Misato his grey eyes opening slightly further.

  
  


Marek- "Really? Which one?"

  
  


Misato- "The Third child... Shinji Ikari" 

  
  


Marek- "What about the other three?"

  
  


Misato winces at the mention of the other pilots, her mind is treated to a short sequence of flashbacks: The dummy system, The destruction of Unit 03, Asuka in hospital. As Misato clears her head and grips the wheel a little tighter she looks relieved to see the entrance to the Geofront's cartrain up ahead; it's a good excuse to avoid the question.

  
  


Misato- "We're almost there..."

  
  


Marek takes the hint and resumes his previous pastime of looking out of the window as the cartrain begins it's descent into the Geofront.

  
  
  
  


Touji and Kensuke casually walk, or in Touji's case wheel, through the remains of Tokyo 3's central shopping district. Some shop owners scrounge through the remains of there stores attempting to reopen. As the boys turn a corner they come to a hastily erected barrier surrounding the recently formed lake.

  
  


Touji- "This is ridiculous! It'll take hours to get to the other side of town now"

  
  


Kensuke- "Don't know why you'd want to go over there anyway... could it be there's a certain someone you want to see..."

  
  


Kensuke broadly grins at this and watches Touji squirm...

  
  


Touji- "It's not that!... it's just... Ah can it Kensuke!"

  
  


Kensuke (teasing)- "Ahhh... young lovers reunited after so long... absence really does make the heart grow fonder..."

  
  


At the mention of Hikari the class rep. Touji glows a strong shade of red before retaliating angrily

  
  


Touji- "Kensuke!!"

  
  


The other boy continues to grin and politely changes the subject

  
  


Kensuke- "well... how about we call it a day, it's nearly 5 o clock. Anyway I hear there's some sort of British envoy arriving at the docks tomorrow,... might be worth checking out"

  
  


Touji- "Yeah so? Anyway, how do you know?"

  
  


Kensuke adjusts his glasses in an almost modest way

  
  


Kensuke- "My father keeps his computer surprisingly defenceless..."

  
  


Silence descends over the two boys as they turn away from the barrier and leave.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile at Nerv HQ, Sub-Commander Fuyutski welcomes the new arrival to headquarters. the professor, Misato and Marek are standing in a large office with a window overlooking the Eva repair cage where the remains of Unit 00 are being painstakingly brought back to operational status at the insistance of Commander Ikari. Most of the organic regeneration is complete wrapped in bandages, the tiny forms of the repair teams can be seen securing the blue and white armour plates to the enormous body. 

  
  


Fuyutski- "Hello again pilot Locke, I spoke with your father before you arrived, welcome to Tokyo 3."

  
  


Misato is surprised by the change that has come over the boy since they entered HQ, he now stands at attention, head high and chest out, as Fuyutski finishes he snaps a salute which seems to trouble the old man

  
  


Marek- "Thank you sir!"

  
  


Fuyutski- "At ease pilot, we're not a full military outfit here"

  
  


Marek stands at ease, hands behind his back, still facing forward

  
  


Fuyutski- "Good, now it is my understanding that your attache will be arriving tomorrow along with Unit 05."

  
  


Marek- "Yes sir! That is correct"

  
  


The pilot's militaristic manner is obviously starting to annoy the professor who shifts his weight and sighs slightly.

  
  


Fuyutski- "And it is my understanding that you have no lodgings for tonight?"

  
  


Marek- "Sir, I have spoken with Major Katsuragi; arrangements have already been made"

  
  


Fuyutski- "I see, and what might they be , Major?"

  
  


Misato- "He'll be staying the night with myself and Shinji."

  
  


Fuyutski- "I don't see any problems with this temporary arrangement, I take it that there's no problems with this?"

  
  


Misato however is still contemplating the change that has come over the previously withdrawn boy, the sound of Fuyutski's voice startles her for the second time that day.

  
  


Misato- "What? Oh yes, no problem!"

  
  


Fuyutski- "If that's all arranged I can't see any reason to keep you here. Here are the things you will need for the tests tomorrow."

  
  


Fuyutski hands the boy a small transparent bag containing a black plugsuit, his access card, and a small operations manual

  
  


Marek- "Thank you sir!"

  
  


For some time after the professor has finished, the boy still stands at ease, staring forward as Misato turns to leave, the boy still stands there, much to the annoyance of the Sub-commander who sighs more obviously.

  
  


Fuyutski- "dismissed"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boy stands to attention, salutes stiffly and follows Misato. The pair walk down another of NERVs pristine corridors.

  
  
  
  


Misato- _Jesus, this guy is more tightly wound than anyone else here... buuut, who can blame him? the military lifestyle's probably all he's ever known..._

  
  


Marek- "Major?"

  
  


Upon hearing the young man speak Misato turns slightly acknowledging him with a light tone

  
  


Misato- "Yeah?"

  
  


The boy looks a little crestfallen as he continues his apology

  
  


Marek- "I apologise for today at the airport. I did not show proper respect to your rank. However, if I may offer an explanation, I was instructed by the commander of the Project in England to maintain a civilian profile whilst in public. I'm sorry Ma'am, I thought you would have been informed."

  
  


Misato- "Listen, while you're here you won't have to bother with any ranks or titles; at least with me, they're just for show really, NERV is completely independent of any Military organisations so just call me Misato. If there's anyone you're not sure about, just ask! We won't bite!" 

  
  


Deciding not to tell the boy about the one person who may object to this light hearted approach she turns and grins at the boy causing him to blush and shift his weight uneasily.

  
  


Marek- "Thank you Ma'- ... Misato"

  
  


Misato- "See, you've got it!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in Misato's apartment, Shinji is still on the floor by the door. As if dragged by some unseen hand he stands and walks out of the apartment closing the door behind him. As the door closes, on the floor where he was sitting, Shinji's SDAT tape player is slowly counting over a track number, a moment later, the begining of a soft string piece can be heard, distorted and tinny through the small earphones.

  
  


(Authors's note- Adagio for Strings again here)

  
  


Shinji walks slowly down a street he has walked down many times before, his head down lost in thought. He comes to a stop at the edge of the enormous lake, created by the destruction of Unit 00 and watches the sun go down.

  
  


A sound of a key moving in a lock disturbs the silence of Misato's apartment, the door swings open to allow Misato to enter, followed by a nervous Marek, as she walks down the hall Misato calls out for her roommate.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji?"

  
  


Misato- "Shinji? Are you there?"

  
  


Misato- _He's not here...I hope he's alright_.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji isn't here, come on in..."

  
  


Misato and Marek walk into the apartment, on his way in Marek nearly steps on something, looking down he sees Shinji's SDAT unit slowly playing to itself in the middle of a track. He picks up and studies it briefly.

  
  


Marek- "uhhhh, Misato?"

  
  


Misato turns and her eyes widen slightly at what Marek is holding. She slowly takes it from him with both hands and switches it off, placing it carefully on a work top.

  
  


Misato- _Shinji's tape player..._

  
  


Misato suddenly remembers her guest and shakes herself from her thoughts sound more energetic than she needs to.

  
  


Misato- "Sooo, are you hungry Marek? I know they must have fed you on the plane but it can't be as good as a home cooked meal!"

  
  


Marek- "Actually Maj- Misato, I'm not hungry, I'd rather take a look around Tokyo 3 before tomorrow. I think I'll be doing tests all day... I'd like to see the city..."

  
  


Misato- "Oh... sure, I guess" _There's not much left though_ "you mind if I don't join you? I've had a long day..."

  
  


Marek- "Of course not, I understand. I have a map so I should be able to get back"

  
  


Misato- "one more thing..."

  
  


Misato throws Marek a small key. He misses it and has to retrieve it from the floor.

  
  


Marek- "Thanks, see you later...."

  
  


After Marek leaves Misato seems to relax a little and leans back in her chair, a relaxed but exhausted expression on her face as she muses to herself.

  
  


Misato- "Odd boy..."

  
  


Misato closes her eyes for a moment, a feeling of loneliness washing over her.

  
  


Misato- _Alone again..._

  
  


As the sunlight begins to fade Marek walks along the cracked paving slabs of what was once a busy street, the remains of housing blocks and shops line one side of the street. He turns his head sharply as he catches a blue haired figure out of the corner of his eye, after seeing nothing there he continues down towards the recently created lake where he sees a lone figure standing.

  
  


Far out to sea, silhouetted against the orange sky is a large military ship; in the half light, the words 'HMS Omega' can be seen on the prow. Standing in front of it's large tarpaulin covered cargo a man looks out over the sea, his features are obscured by shadow but he wears the dark blue uniform of The Royal Navy.

  
  


Man- "How long?"

  
  


Crewman- "We should arrive by morning sir."

  
  


Man- "Good"

  
  


========Fly me to the moon=========

  
  
  
  


Misato- "Asuka's condition has driven Shinji to new levels of despair. Combined with his confusion over the arrival of the Fifth child and how it may be related to Asuka's future as a pilot he runs away again- just before the Seventeenth Angel makes its presence known! it's up to an inexperienced Marek and a debilitated Asuka to fight it off... Of course! I'll be giving more fan service..."

  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my little Fanfic, this is intended as the first in a series, while not quite what I originally had in mind I tried to remain as faithful to the original series format as possible, you may notice a few similarities between this and the original episode 24 ;) I had to chop it around a bit to include the arrival of the fifth child whilst having the same impact that Kaourou has but 'introducing him' as a character later on. I also tried to create a situation where Asuka could be 'brought back in' without going too far OOC. 

This fanfic had the sole intention of getting a number of character issues out of the way presented in episode 24 that it wouldn't be possible to continue the series with otherwise I hope I haven't done this too drastically. As for the new character (and anything else really, but especially the new character) Constructive criticism, complaints, praise, suggestions etc. is very welcome, I need as much development feedback as I can for this one (I'm new to this entirely).

Thanks again, could any comments or anything be sent to robblindsay@hotmail.com with the subject 'EVAFIC' (I can't stress this enough, it helps me filter useful mail from the spam).

  
  
  
  


Thanks- Rob


	2. Ep 25 Golgotha

Revision #1 27/8/03 Evangelion: Harbinger chapter 2/?

  
  


Notes: This is the second chapter of 'Evangelion: Harbinger', as before it is part of a series designed to replace episodes 24+ so there may be a few spoilers here and there.

May as well put the disclaimer here as well:

------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own the rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters, these are all the property of Hideaki Anno, Studio Gainax or whoever owns them. The following Evafic is my own work and any characters presented have no basis on any persons living or dead etc. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this episode uses the same format as the previous one, OK it's a fair amount longer but I had so much stuff I wanted to cram into this episode it just got longer and longer... never mind! On with the show! As before thoughts are depicted with italics.

------------------------------------------------------------

Revision1: Again thanks to Crimson Wraith, not a lot has changed here, I got rid of some brackets and lost the launch sequence, we all know what happens!

One final thing- If you want to put this on your website, just ask me first, I won't have a problem with it as long as I'm given full credit of course and this file remains unchanged.

Now, are we sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin...

------------------------------------------------------------

**Eyecard- Episode 25: Golgotha**

  
  


As darkness falls two figures can be seen walking along a familiar street towards the apartment of Misato Katsuragi, one of the figues has short dark brown hair and wears a white short sleeve shirt with dark trousers. Almost by contrast his companion is a little taller, has slightly longer black hair and wears a black shirt and trousers covered with a knee length black jacket. The two walk in silence for a short time before the taller of the two speaks.

  
  


Marek- "I'm sorry if I startled you before..."

  
  


Shinji- "It's... it's no trouble really... I was just thinking..."

  
  


Marek turns his head to face Shinji as a look of discomfort, Marek quickly changes the subject..

  
  


Marek- "Ok... so... How long have you been living with Major Katsuragi?"

  
  


Shinji- "H... How do you know?..."

  
  


Marek smiles, partly at his own success, partly at the Third child's reaction.

  
  


Marek- "The Major picked me up from the airport today... I'll be bunking with you until my attache gets here tomorrow, so?"

  
  


Shinji- "So?"

  
  


Marek- "So? How long have you been living with the Major?"

  
  


Shinji- "Well... since I got here really... she took me in when I arrived" now I think about it, Misato has made a lot of sacrifices for me...

  
  


Marek- "There are some men that would say that you're a lucky man"

  
  


Still lost in his previous thought Shinji's voice is distant as he barely acknowledges his companion, missing the double meaning of the statement.

  
  


Shinji- "I guess I am..."

  
  


As the pair round the corner Marek looks up and catches a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, looking around he sees nothing. The boys continue in silence for a short time before Shinji speaks.

  
  


Shinji- "M... Marek?"

  
  


Marek- "Yes?"

  
  


Shinji- "You say you're the Fifth child and yet you pilot Unit 05, by my maths you should have been the pilot of Unit 04 when it..."

  
  


A momentary look of pain and discomfort crosses the taller boy's features. He is silent for several minutes before replying.

  
  


Marek- "No... Although I am the Fifth Child and I should have been the designated pilot of Unit 04, however, Since the Sixth Child is also English, one of us had to go out to Nevada, my father 'fixed it' so that I would remain in England..."

  
  


As he finishes this sentence a strange expression crosses his face very briefly. 

  
  


Both boys look at the ground, engrossed in their own thoughts as a conversation of a more sinister kind was taking place many miles below in a darkened room with The NERV logo illuminated in red on the far wall, on one side of the room sits Ritsuko Akagi, Gendo Ikari stands at the other side accompanied by a sly looking man in a white lab coat carrying a small metal briefcase. Ritsuko regards the two men coldly before hissing at Gendo, eyes still fixed on the floor, not wanting to look at the two men.

  
  


Ritsuko- "What do you want? Come to gloat over me to satisfy some sick pleasure of yours?" 

  
  


Gendo- "You know why I'm here, the dummy system... why?"

  
  


Ritsuko trows back her head and laughs hysterically, there is no joy in the laughter as she shouts at Gendo.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Why!?, can't you see Ikari?!, Are you so blind that you don't see why I destroyed them?!..."

  
  


Gendo remains unfazed by Ritsuko's outburst, he adjusts his glasses as he coldly responds to the blonde woman's lamentations.

  
  


Gendo- "That is not answering my question..."

  
  


Ritsuko loses her temper as she screams at her former lover.

  
  


Ritsuko- "It's not the dummy system you care about! All you care about is that I destroyed your precious Rei!"

  
  


A slow smile spreads across Gendo's face.

  
  


Gendo- "Thank you doctor, now, down to business... As you know you are an important member of our little 'team' and you are still useful to me, you will help us... However, your actions have led me to doubt your reliability so..."

  
  


At this the bespectacled man in the lab coat sets down and opens the metal briefcase which contains a small syringe, a charge of straw coloured fluid and a small watch-like device.

  
  


Gendo- "you see, you are too valuable an asset to replace therefore we will put a leash on you."

  
  


Man- "I'm ready sir"

  
  


Gendo- "Good... the effects of her meal should start to take effect shortly..."

  
  


A mix of fear and anger crosses Ritsuko's face as she attempts to see what the other man is doing.

  
  


Ritsuko- "What have you done you bastard?!"

  
  


Gendo- "Some of your own work... this is a neural charge, if you do anything that displeases me, I will detonate the charge, as you no doubt know this will completely paralyse you."

  
  


Ritsuko- "What?"

  
  


Gendo- "You disappoint me... I know you wish for death, so if you disobey me you will become a prisoner within your own body, unable to take your own life even..."

  
  


Ritsuko appears totally defeated as the drugs begin to take effect, she clasps a hand to her head in a vain attempt to stop her head from swimming.

  
  


Ritsuko- "You bastard..."

  
  


As she falls the man in the white coat approaches her, there is a look of fear in her eyes as the tech slides the syringe into her spine.

  
  


Gendo- "I had hoped not to have to resort to this doctor..." (To the guard outside) "Have her placed under 24 hour supervision, effective immediately."

  
  


Unaware of her friend's plight Misato Katsuragi leaves the shower, her hair still wet, a light pink bathrobe around her body, she approaches the fridge and grabs a beer, She sits down and drinks slowly pondering the emptiness of her apartment as the sound of the door opening is heard, Misato's head snaps up in anticipation as a familiar figure comes into view.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji!"

  
  


Misato nearly jumps across the table and warmly embraces Shinji as Marek stands unseen in the doorway, Misato crushes the young man to her ample chest cutting of his supply of air causing Shinji to protest in muffled tones.

  
  


Shinji- "Mis... Misato!"

  
  


Misato- "Mmm?"

  
  


Shinji- "I can't breathe!"

  
  


Embarrassment flashes across her features as she releases her young charge. She regards him with a serious expression 

  
  


Misato- "I'm sorry Shinji"

  
  


Shinji- "It's... OK... really"

  
  


Her mood suddenly lightens once the formalities are concluded.

  
  


Misato- "So? What have you been up to these last few days? After all I haven't seen you in a while!"

  
  


Shinji is amazed at how the woman can still, after all she has seen come up with a light hearted question. However he finds he cannot look at her, remembering the 'conversation' with Rei earlier that day.

  
  


Shinji- "Nothing really..."

  
  


After a year of living with the young man she knows when he doesn't want to talk about something and dismisses the response in an understanding voice.

  
  


Misato- "I see..."

  
  


Once again Misato rallies into a light hearted mood as she remembers her announcement

  
  


Misato- "There's someone I want you to meet! He's gone out for now but I'll introduce him when he gets back..."

  
  


Marek- "Actually Major that won't be necessary, I met up with him by the lake"

  
  


Surprised by the boy's presence Misato berates him with mock anger. 

  
  


Misato- "How long have you been standing there? It IS polite to announce yourself when you enter a lady's apartment!"

  
  


Marek stands there flushing slightly which looks obvious against his pale skin, unaccustomed to Misato's 'unique' humour.

  
  


Marek- "Sorry ma'am"

  
  


Misato notices that the boy has unwittingly stood to attention while she berated him. Her look softens as she reassures him.

  
  


Misato- "I'm just kidding! And seriously, stop with all the formalities!"

  
  


During this brief exchange Shinji has walked across the room towards the balcony.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji, is everything OK?"

  
  


Her roommate's voice is distant, his head down lost in self reflection.

  
  


Shinji- "Yeah, I'm just going for some fresh air..."

  
  


Misato looks thoughtfully at the departing boy before turning again to Marek. As the sounds of settling Marek in for the night drift through the balcony doors, Shinji stands looking over what remains of Tokyo 3, the sound of Cicadas heavy in the background. He leans his elbows on the balcony and closes his eyes.

  
  


Shinji- Does she really care?... Of course...

  
  


(Flashback)Misato- "You're free to take advantage of everything here... Except of course of me that is!"

  
  


Shinji- But isn't that what I've been doing all along...

  
  


Shinji is silent for a long time contemplating his thoughts until the balcony door slides open and Misato walks out onto the balcony. She wraps her robe a little tighter around herself and silently takes a spot next to Shinji.

  
  


Misato- "You left something behind..."

  
  


Shinji turns to look at his guardian as she ands him a small black box, on closer examination it's his SDAT unit.

  
  


Shinji- "Thanks.."

  
  


The two are silent for a moment as they look over the city, it is clear that something is troubling the young pilot, his voice is broken, on the edge of tears as he tells his guardian of his predicament, Misato keeps a soft understanding tone as she listens to the boy pour his heart out.

  
  


Shinji- "I... I went... I went to see Asuka today..."

  
  


Misato- "Me too..."

  
  


Misato looks across at her young charge and is slightly taken aback to see tears in his eyes

  
  


Shinji- "I can't see her like that Misato! She looks so weak and... broken!..."

  
  


The older woman turns her eyes downward, remembering her own reaction to Asuka's situation.

  
  


Misato- "I know it's hard, she's been through a lot, we have to be strong for her.."

  
  


Tears stream down Shinji's face as the last of his strength leaves him.

  
  


Shinji- "But I'm NOT strong! I couldn't... I couldn't protect her..."

  
  


Misato feels a slight lump in her throat as she hears her roommate speak with such conviction.

  
  


Misato- "You care about her... don't you..."

  
  


This was a statement rather than a question indicating that Misato has know Shinji's feelings for a long time. Shinji says nothing but falls into Misato's arms, crying freely. Inside the apartment Marek lies on the couch with his hands behind his head wide awake. Hearing the exchange outside he thinks for a while before reaching across to his wallet. He opens it at the centre, looking at something for a long time before returning the wallet to his small bag and closes his eyes.

  
  
  
  


In hospital room 208 '1st Cranial Nerve' Asuka continues to be assaulted by her memories mixed with fabricated ones, her eyes are wide open but her face shows no emotions, she lies flat on her back eyes wide focussing on a point halfway across the room. The clock on the wall reads 03:49, the ECG and EEG wave monitors show a steady rhythmic pattern, monitoring her heart and brain activity.

  
  


(Flashback)Kyoko- "I'll take you with me my dear Asuka"

  
  


Flash image of her doll hanging from the ceiling,

  
  


(Flashback)Young Asuka- "I'm an elite pilot now!"

  
  


Flash image of the head of Unit 02 being severed,

  
  


(Flashback)Asuka- "You couldn't do this for me?"

  
  


Flash image of nine white Evas circling an immobile Unit 02,

  
  


(Flashback)Shinji- "You're pathetic!"

  
  


Flash image of Shinji's face with an angry expression,

  
  


(Flashback)Misato- "You disappoint me"

  
  


Flash image of Misato's face, furious,

  
  


(Flashback)Kaji- "Get away from me, no one can love something like you"

  
  


Flash image of Kaji's face wearing a look of disgust,

  
  


(Flashback)Rei- "You're nothing but a doll....."

  
  


Flash image of Rei smiling cruelly,

  
  


(Flashback)Ritsuko- "Synch ratio zero! You're useless"

  
  


Flash image of Asuka in a plug suit,

  
  


(Flashback)Shinji- "I can't believe I nearly fell in love with you!"

  
  


Flash image of a broken mirror, a hairbrush and makeup box in disarray at it's base,

  
  


Kyoko- "You want the pain to stop?"

  
  


Flash image of a beach, blue waves rolling against red sand,

  
  


Kyoko- "You want the pain to stop?"

  
  


Flash image of an empty red plug suit, lying next to an open entry plug,

  
  


Kyoko- "My dear Asuka, no one wants you anymore"

  
  


Flash image of Unit 02 falling into the depths of the volcano while Unit 01 looks on, unwilling to save her. Unit 01 suspended from the cable becomes a woman hanging from the ceiling, her slowly swaying form bathed in a hellish red glow.

  
  


At this point Asuka's ECG becomes erratic and the EEG wave monitor fluctuates wildly setting off alarms within the hospital. Within seconds a medical team rushes to the Second child's side, as they attach feedback cables to her arms and chest they charge a defibrilator.

  
  


There is a rapid sequence of all these images flashing in front of Asuka's eyes before she finds herself in the cockpit of EVA Unit 02, the walls dark, when the voice starts, the voice is like a thousand voices as one speaking the same thing at the same time. Asuka looks terrified as it speaks, curling into a ball at one end of the entry plug.

  
  


Arael- "You want the pain to stop?"

  
  


Asuka is assaulted by an image of Misato lying in a pool of blood, her sidearm in her hand.

  
  


In the hospital Asuka is shocked by the doctors causing her body to jerk violently.

  
  


Arael- "You want the pain to stop?"

  
  


Flash image of Unit 00 destroyed, blood seeping through cracks and rents in the shattered armour.

  
  


In the hospital the high pitched whine intensifies as Asuka is shocked again.

  
  


Arael- "You want the pain to stop"

  
  


At this point the Angel ceases to ask questions, it merely states as Asuka is shown Kaji, his body riddled with bullets.

  
  


Arael- "You want the pain to stop"

  
  


Flash image of Horaki, her body burning away under the intense heat of an N2 mine.

  
  


The doctor checks the monitors still flashing wildly as Asuka is shocked for the third time

  
  


Arael / Kyoko- "I can make it stop"

  
  


Flash image of Shinji lying next to the remains of the entry plug of Unit 01 in an unnatural position, limbs broken, body bent back on itself.

  
  


The doctor shakes his head as the final shock courses through Asuka's body.

  
  


Asuka through force of will slowly grabs the controls of Unit 02 a look of hatred on her face, the voice or Arael is cut by more familiar voices.

  
  


Misato- "I believe in you..."

  
  


She flexes her grip as she begins to synch with the eva

  
  


Arael- "You will be at peace..."

  
  


Asuka- "No"

  
  


Horaki- "I believe in you..."

  
  


Arael- "You will be at peace..."

  
  


Asuka- "No"

  
  


Rei- "I believe in you..."

  
  


Kyoko- "Come to me Asuka!"

  
  


Asuka- "No"

  
  


Asuka synchronises as the array of colours fill the entry plug before clearing to show nothing but a dark void.

  
  


Arael- "I want you to be happy!"

  
  


Asuka- "No"

  
  


Kaji- "I believe in you..."

  
  


Kyoko- "Don't hurt me again Asuka please!"

  
  


Arael- "Come to me Asuka!"

  
  


The red EVA straightens up as power flows through the body.

  
  


Arael- "You will feel no more pain!"

  
  


Asuka's voice that has slowly been gaining strength and volume reaches a peak as she screams at the voice.

  
  


Asuka- "NO!"

  
  


Shinji- "I love you Asuka"

  
  


The red EVA pulls back it's fist and punches forward. The effect is like a mirror breaking as the fabricated reality is destroyed. In the hospital as the doctors are about to give up, Asuka regains consciousness with a sharp intake of breath and seems to become aware of her surroundings for the first time since the attack, looking up at the ceiling she breathlessly voices the final sentiments of the visions.

  
  


Asuka- "I'm not your doll..."

  
  


Asuka falls back, exhausted she falls asleep immediately but it is a peaceful, natural sleep free from the Angel's torment. In Misato's apartment Shinji Ikari sits up in bed covered in a cold sweat, a worried look on his face. The clock beside his futon reads 03:53. Shinji clasps a hand to his head and stands.

  
  


As the sun rises over Tokyo 3 the HMS Omega pulls into the harbour, due to the early hour and depleted population, the streets of the city are deserted save for two people who witness the massive British destroyer pulling in.

  
  


Touji- "I still don't see why you dragged my ass here, it's 5:30 in the morning!"

  
  


Kensuke- "Come on! You remember the last time something like this happened..."

  
  


Touji- "Yeah, we got landed with devil woman!"

  
  


Kensuke- "Yeah but a new Evangelion was delivered as well, besides we might get a British babe out of this!"

  
  


Touji- "What makes you so sure they'd send a girl? Just because they did last time?"

  
  


Kensuke- "Well... yeah"

  
  


The conversation cannot continue however as the docking is completed and a squad of British marines disembark, securing the harbour quickly. Once this is done a tall man wearing a blue uniform with gold trim and insignia joins the troops dockside, his features are obscured by the shadow of a peaked officer's cap.

  
  


Man (in English)- "Status sergeant?"

  
  


Marine (in English)- "Sir! Harbour is now secure!"

  
  


Man (in English)- "Proceed, unload the unit!"

  
  


As his order is completed a large flat transporter is slowly guided onto the dockside, the tarpaulin covered cargo resting on top, the two observers struggle to keep a low profile as the speak to each other in hushed whispers.

  
  


Kensuke- "What's he saying?"

  
  


Touji- "Who the hell cares?! Those guys have guns Kensuke! I don't think they'll take kindly to us being here!"

  
  


Touji raises his good hand and grabs his friend by the collar who is starting to stand in order to get a better filming angle.

  
  


Touji- "Put that damn camera away and lets get out of here before someone finds us!"

  
  


Kensuke- "Alright lets go, I see your point, they're specialists, we've been lucky so far..."

  
  


The two boys make their way back towards the city just in time to miss a black car with the NERV logo on the doors pull to a halt in front of the giant transporter unobserved by Touji and Kensuke two men from NERV section two get out of the car, followed by Professor Fuyutski. The professor is escorted by the two agents to the man in the blue uniform.

  
  


Fuyutski- "Good morning Commandant, I take it your trip went well?"

  
  


Commandant- "Yes Sub-commander, no problems, plain sailing so to speak"

  
  


Fuyutski- _At least the Angels didn't go for this one as well. Unless..._

  
  


Fuyutski- "Is this the unit?" (Indicating the transporter)

  
  


Commandant- "Yes sir, you are aware that my orders are to deliver Unit 05 personally?"

  
  


Fuyutski- "Yes we are aware of the arrangements regarding Unit 05 and your... 'charge'."

  
  


Commandant- "My orders regarding the Fifth come directly from Secretary General Locke himself, I am to 'oversee his integration into his environment for as long as I deem necessary'."

  
  


Fuyutski- "Understood, we'll take it from here"

  
  


Commandant (in English)- "Sergeant! Tell your men to pull back to the Omega and prepare for departure, your task here is complete."

  
  


Sergeant (in English)- "Yes sir!... Alright! You heard the Commandant! Back to the Boat! Move it!" 

  
  


The Commandant walks over to the EVA carrier and dismisses the driver who is replaced by a NERV Section Two Agent who confirms the acquisition over the ear piece radio and the Commandant joins the Sub-commander and the other agent in the black car as they start off in convoy towards the nearby EVA lift building.

  
  


Far below Tokyo 3 in the EVA test cage Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki wait for the new EVA to reach it's destination, Maya looks worried at her superior's pale complexion and taught features.

  
  


Maya- "Dr. Akagi... are you alright?"

  
  


Ritsuko- _No Maya I'm not, I've been denied even the freedom of death... I am truly in his keeping now._

  
  


Before she answers Dr Akagi releases a tired sigh

  
  


Ritsuko- "I'm fine Maya, I just didn't sleep well last night"

  
  


Maya- "If you're sure..."

  
  


The older woman turns to face her young protege before ansering with as much warmth as she can to reassure her.

  
  


Ritsuko- "I'll be fine! Now, lets get to work, here it comes..."

  
  


Almost on cue the hatch to the EVA cage slides open and the platform carrying Unit 05 descends and is locked down, upon seeing the machine Maya catches her breath and Ritsuko raises an eyebrow.

  
  


Maya- "At least Units 00 and 02 are still ok to look at..."

  
  


The source of Maya's disturbed demeanor stands in the EVA cage, while sharing the humanoid structure of all the EVAs with the 'shoulder casings'. This unit is jet black save for the occasional deep blue trim between the armour plates which are formed in an angular manor similar to Unit 01. The head however looks like a black skull, with thick armour around the eyes giving a deep set look. The jaw is set back and and looks more human than the others however the forehead sports three long 'horns' that sweep back across the skull protruding in a curve that leads partially down the EVAs neck.

  
  


Ritsuko- "I'm not surprised, they did base this design on Units 01 and 03 so it's not going to be the 'prettiest' of EVAs. It may look menacing but it's biology is closer to Unit 00 than anything else so you know what that means..."

  
  


Maya closes her eyes and sighs as she realises exactly what this means.

  
  


Maya- "More regen work..."

  
  


Ritsuko- "Uh huh... but as a result we hope it'll be more stable than Unit 01"

  
  


Maya- "Stable? You mean easier for us to control?"

  
  


Ritsuko- "Precisely, now that it's locked down we can prep it for the activation tests, the Fifth Child will be here in just under an hour."

  
  


As Ritsuko and Maya sit at their consoles and prepare the black Evangelion for activation Marek is woken up by his 06:15 alarm which seems to jar him from an unpleasant dream. He wakes and quietly moves across to the apartment's small bathroom where he takes a quick shower, he eats no breakfast but picks up the bag containing his plugsuit and other NERV stuff and rams it into the small green cloth bag, picking up his wallet as he does so. He stops and looks for a few seconds at the centre before returning it to his back pocket, he walks towards the door, leaving a small note to Misato on the fridge and makes his way towards NERV.

  
  


Shinji walks through the near deserted streets, his head bowed to his chest against the increasing wind, his SDAT player earphones in, cutting him off from the world as he reaches the edge of Tokyo pausing on the hill where Misato first showed him the fortress city, now a shadow of it's former glory.

  
  


Shinji- _I've taken so much from them all... Misato... Ayanami... Kensuke_

  
  


A look of self loathing and guilt crosses Shinji's face as more names surface.

  
  


Shinji- _Touji_

  
  


There is a long pause as Shinji looks over the ruined city.

  
  


Shinji- _Asuka... I was too weak to protect her I'm no use to anyone... all I do is cause pain... I failed her._

  
  


Seeming to strengthen his resolve he turns and walks from the hillside away from the city.

  
  
  
  


**Eyecard- Golgotha**

  
  
  
  


As Misato wakes to the sound of her small alarm clock, she reaches out from under the futon, in search of the source of her discomfort, failing to find it she abandons the attempt, rises and shuffles to the bathroom, the sound of running water can be heard as she calls out.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji!, have you got the breakfast on?! Has Marek left yet?!"

  
  


There is a short pause while Misato waits for a reply upon hearing none she pokes her head around the door, her eyes still closed.

  
  


Misato- "Shinji!?"

  
  


After finishing in the bathroom she walks into the hallway now fully awake, she looks around, seeing no evidence of the third or fifth child she comes to a conclusion.

  
  


Misato- _They must have gone to headquarters together, I'll meet them down there after I see Asuka._

  
  


Misato prepares an instant coffee and some toast before leaving herself.

  
  


In the clinically white mens locker room Marek places the last of his street clothes into the locker. He depresses the switch on his wrist and the black plug suit becomes form fitting. He closes the locker and makes his way to the Eva cage.

  
  


Ritsuko (over the tannoy)- "Good morning. You must be the fifth child"

  
  


Marek turns to look at the black giant, eye level with the gantry, he begins to open his mouth to speak when he is silenced by Ritsuko

  
  


Ritsuko (over tannoy)- "Don't bother answering I won't be able to hear you until you're in the entry plug."

  
  


Marek says no more as he climbs into the entry plug, the crane moves the entry plug over the base of the EVA's neck, the internal motors grip the plug and slide it down as the armour plating closes over the top.

  
  


Maya (over comm)- "Entry plug secure, filling entry plug"

  
  


The light orange LCL begins to fill the plug, Marek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as his head is submerged and the LCL fills his lungs.

  
  


In the control room Maya keys data into a console while Ritsuko stares at the large screen showing the hundreds of neural connections between pilot and EVA, all of which are dark. Ritsuko mutters to herself as she busies her self with the connection chart.

  
  


Ritsuko- "A trouble free activation is all I ask for..."

  
  


Ritsuko (over comm)- "Alright Marek, just relax for now and grip the controls"

  
  


Maya- "Setting language interface to English"

  
  


The walls of the entry plug flash with the words ENGLISH before shifting to the multicolours of an unsynchronised EVA.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Alright Maya... begin activation sequence"

  
  


Maya- "Yes Ma'am"

  
  


The connection display occupying Ritsuko's attention begins to light up, slowly at first moving in alternating directions until it reaches the point marked ABSOLUTE BORDERLINE where it stops and flickers.

  
  


Ritsuko (over comm)- "I need you to concentrate Marek."

  
  


Inside the entry plug Marek closes his eyes briefly as the colours shift and swirl on the walls of the entry plug, he brings his right hand up level with his eyes, palm facing left, held vertically, a look of concentration on his face, this does not go unobserved by the two women in the control booth.

  
  


Maya- "What's he doing?"

  
  


Ritsuko- "No idea, it seems to be working though, I guess we all have ways of centring ourselves, Misato has her booze, Shinji has his little mantra guess this is his..." _And I have bombs in my spine._

  
  


Ritsuko's thought trails off as the connection chart fills up with green lights, in the cage the black EVA stands a little straighter as it pulses with energy. In the control room, the Synchro graph display appears on one of Maya's monitors.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Maya?"

  
  


Maya- "Pilot synchronisation is 15% climbing... 22%... 26%... 28%... Pilot synch ratio has stabilised at 36%"

  
  


Ritsuko- "Only 36? He's been training for years!"

  
  


Maya- "from my understanding of the reports he HAS been training only not in an EVA, he's been training in a simulator, he's only synched with this EVA once before."

  
  


Ritsuko- "Great!... but... I suppose it's better than we expected from a second attempt" (over the comm) "Ok Marek, you're stable at 36% I expect at least 45% by the end of the day!"

  
  


Marek groans tiredly inside the entry plug as the Eva is shut down and the Synch test restarted.

  
  


The increasing wind outside has led to slight rain as Misato drives into the cartrain on her way to the hospital, as she walks down the hallway it is seen that she carries a small bag, as she approaches room 208 the doctor's conversation can be overheard.

  
  


Doctor 1- "She's had a rough night but I think she's a little better now..."

  
  


Doctor 2- "You think? She still hasn't said a word since she woke up..."

  
  


Doctor 3- "Still, she's fully responsive and all indications suggest she has full faculties... she just won't talk to us"

  
  


Doctor 1- "Well, we'd better hope she's OK, I got an order direct from Commander Ikari this morning, he says we need to discharge her and send her to terminal dogma immediately"

  
  


Doctor 3- "What?! She's barely conscious!"

  
  


Doctor 1- "Those were the commander's orders"

  
  


Hearing this Misato is furious, keeping a cool expression she opens the door numbered 208.

  
  


Misato- "Out"

  
  


The doctors leave, not wishing to confront the Major, closing the door behind them, Misato's mood immediately changes to one of concern.

  
  


Misato- "Asuka... is it true what they said about the Commander's orders?"

  
  


The girl's voice, while containing a little more life than their previous conversation is still cold and unemotional.

  
  


Asuka- "Yes... and so what if it is?" (Unconvincingly) "I'm still the best, I'll show them there's nothing wrong with me!" 

  
  


Misato- "Damn it! You know you're a long way from your best right now, if you don't feel up to it I can..."

  
  


Asuka- "Don't!, I don't want you to do anything Misato! Just let me fight on my own!"

  
  


Asuka's voice is quietly resolved as she calms down and reasons with her guardian

  
  


Asuka- "I need this Misato!"

  
  


Misato- "I... I understand..."

  
  


There is a long pause as the two women regard each other, with no warning Asuka swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands in one motion, the resulting dizziness pitches her forward into Misato's arms, beads of sweat stand out on her forehead.

  
  


Asuka- "I'm OK! I can do it!"

  
  


As if in defiance Asuka forces herself to stand and after a bit of swaying she stands straight however her posture is slightly different from her normal extroversive pose in fact it's close to Shinji's, Misao sees this and looks troubled before changing the subject.

  
  


Misato- "If you're sure you're going through with this there are some things I thought you might need..."

  
  


Asuka reaches down to the bag her head still swimming, opening it she finds the neural connectors for clipping her hair back and her red plugsuit, she looks up and for the first time meets the older woman's eyes, this makes Misato smile as she sees something she didn't the last time.

  
  


Asuka- "Thanks..."

  
  


The younger woman steps behind a screen and soon the sound of a plugsuit becoming taught is heard.

  
  


In the darkness of Gendo's office, Gendo and Fuyutski are engaged in a conversation with the English Officer from the docks, the Commandant stands a little back from Gendo's desk, he wears the same uniform as before, however he has removed the peaked cap revealing a head of short dark hair with flecks of grey running through. His face is craggy with a little grey stubble shadowing his chin his pale blue eyes regard Gendo with barely repressed hatred.

  
  


Gendo- "...Unacceptable, your superiors made it clear that you are under MY command for the duration of your 'visit'"

  
  


Commandant- "Commander Ikari, I have my duties to perform..."

  
  


Gendo- "Yes and as long as you are under the jurisdiction of NERV you will do them under the supervision of Section 2"

  
  


Commandant- "That is unacceptable Commander! I am here as the attache to Pilot Locke and I do not wish to be hindered performing that duty!"

  
  


Gendo- "Section 2 will not hinder you in any way Commandant Johnson, merely observe"

  
  


The man known as Johnson slams his fist into the marble desk, losing his temper

  
  


Johnson- "Damn it! I want a line to London NOW!"

  
  


Gendo looks at the Commandant's fist before returning his gaze to the man's face, he lifts a previously unseen phone handset, offering it to the Commandant.

  
  


Gendo- "One has already been prepared"

  
  


The Commandant lifts the telephone to his ear, listens intently before replacing the handset, the many eyes Gendo coldly as he speaks

  
  


Johnson- "Very well Commander, you have my co operation for now"

  
  


Gendo- "At least now we have an 'understanding'... you are dismissed"

  
  


Johnson- "Thank you...sir"

  
  


As the officer leaves Fuyutski turns to Gendo with a slight smile on his face.

  
  


Fuyutski- "Should I add him to the list of people who hate us?"

  
  


Gendo- "Your jokes may be appreciated more in different company Professor"

  
  


Fuyutski- "Sorry..."

  
  
  
  


In the Pribnow box simulator, two images are seen on the monitor marked '2nd Child' and '5th Child' the two pilots sit in their respective simulator plugs a look of equal foreboding on their young faces seemingly unaware of each other.

  
  


In the control box Ritsuko enters followed by Maya who sits at a free terminal and consults her clipboard, feeding data into the simulator, Ritsuko immediately quizzes the techs.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Status?"

  
  


Tech- "We're having a few problems with the simulation software from England."

  
  


Ritsuko- "what's the problem"

  
  


Tech- "The Unit 05 BIOS loads fine but the body won't load into the MAGI properly, something about the coding language..."

  
  


To illustrate his point the tech codes something into the terminal which responds with a high pitched tone and a cryptic error message.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Damn it! Send it back to England for recoding I'm damned if any of us are going to do it!"

  
  


After this momentary loss of her temper she regains her composure before addressing the problem calmly.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Ok, we still need a body, you said the BIOS loads properly? Well since it's based on the same mechanical technology, use a copy of Unit 01's body for now."

  
  


Tech- "yes ma'am"

  
  


In the entry plug of the Second Child Asuka sits breathing quickly, as waves of irrational fear wash over her, her thoughts are distracted by the sound of her comm channel coming to life, she is shocked to see a grey eyed boy with black hair looking at her, his pale skin accentuated by the yellowish tint of the LCL.

  
  


Marek- "You must be the second child..."

  
  


Asuka- "Yeah and what of it?"

  
  


Marek- "I just wanted to say hello, that's all, my name's Marek, I'm the Fifth child."

  
  


Asuka- "Well you've said hello, what are you still doing here."

  
  


Marek- "Well... simulator training I think, but I think something's wrong, they told me to standby, that was 20 minutes ago."

  
  


Asuka- "Yeah!" (Loudly over comm) "What's the hold up? We haven't got all day in here!"

  
  


In the control box, the crew shield their ears against the redhead's onslaught.

  
  


Ibuki- "She's making a swift recovery."

  
  


Ritsuko- "Don't be so sure, look at her wave patterns..."

  
  


Ibuki looks at Asukas wave diagrams overlaid with her personal best, her look of optimism quickly fades as it is obvious that Asuka's a long way from recovery.

  
  


Maya- "H...how?"

  
  


Ritsuko- "I honestly don't know, the MAGI are 2:1 that it is connected with the Fourteenth Angel's neural assault"

  
  


Asuka (over comm)- "What's taking so long!?"

  
  


Ritsuko- "just sit tight we're having some trouble loading the simulation bodies, you'll have to be patient."

  
  


At this point Ritsuko reaches over and cuts the audio feed from the test plugs, the sight of Asuka continuing to silently berate the control staff while Marek just sits with his eyes shut.

  
  


Asuka- "Well what's with you?, you don't seem to mind being in here for god knows how long"

  
  


The fifth child opens his eyes as an angry Asuka floats in the air to his left.

  
  


Marek- "I don't like it but what choice do we have?"

  
  


Asuka is momentarily lost for words before her tirade continues

  
  


Asuka- "Are you stupid? You really have nothing better to do than sit in this tube all day?"

  
  


Marek- "Not really."

  
  


Asuka- "Hmmph you're no better than the other two."

  
  


Marek- "Excuse me?"

  
  


Before Asuka can answer Ritsuko cuts in

  
  


Ritsuko (over comm)- "Ok you two I see you are acquainted, lets get on with the tests, Marek we can't get you're sim body to load so you're using Unit 01's body with Unit 05's BIOS, it's a little messy but it's the best we can come up with and the Commander wants the results today, so lets start with the basic movement tests."

  
  


Ritsuko involuntarily rubs the back of her neck as the two test plugs are lowered into the violet pool.

  
  


Asuka- "Say... where are the other two anyway?"

  
  


Maya- "Shinji and Rei aren't needed for these tests, Marek arrived yesterday so we need his data and you've just come out of hospital so we need to know if it's affected your piloting skills in any way."

  
  


Asuka- "Like I need to worry! I AM the number one pilot you know!"

  
  


As she says this a momentary pang of doubt flashes over her features at the realisation that the previous synch tests showed her at a mere 23%

  
  


Maya (over comm)- "well Asuka..."

  
  


Ritsuko (over comm)- "Correction- WERE, now we will do the movement tests first"

  
  


Asuka is noticeably hurt by this remark but hides it quickly with a mask of anger before resigning to the tests, the momentary flash of displeasure does not go unnoticed by Marek who closes his eyes and prepares for the test.

  
  


Ritsuko- "How are they doing?"

  
  


Maya- "Could be better, Marek's up two points to 38%, Asuka's up to 27%"

  
  


Ritsuko- "Ok... lets start the test..." (Over the comm) "OK, the first thing I want you to try is walking, just focus on putting one foot in front of the other for now."

  
  


Asuka- "This is so humiliating! _anyone_ can walk..."

  
  


On the monitors both pilots close their eyes as the simulator bodies begin to walk, slowly at first before appearing to walk at a normal pace.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Any changes?"

  
  


Maya- "No ma'am"

  
  


Ritsuko (over comm)- "Good, no problems there, for the next test I want you to move your left arm above your head."

  
  


As before both simulator bodies perform his simple task.

  
  


Ritsuko- "Any changes?"

  
  


Maya- "Still nothing Ma'am."

  
  


Ritsuko- "This is going to be a long day."

  
  


Outside the city amidst the field of obsidian grave markers Shinji Ikari stands in front of one, the palm of his left hand pressed to its smooth surface, the lettering on the grave marker reads 'Yui Ikari', despite the gathering storm and teeming rain, Shinji is apparently unconcerned by his matted hair or drenched clothes.

  
  


Shinji- "Mother... am I doing the right thing?"

  
  


His right hand opens and closes a couple of times when he clenches it into a tight fist and walks away from the marker further away from Tokyo 3, if he had looked around back to the city he would have seen the remaining protective buildings retract into the Geofront as the warning klaxons sounded across the city.

  
  


In Terminal Dogma Misato is loudly directing the bridge crew about their actions as Ritsuko enters followed by Ibuki who takes a seat next to Aoba as Ritsuko takes up position next to Misato.

  
  


Misato- "...Good! Can we get visual yet?"

  
  


Tech- "Not yet ma'am"

  
  


Misato- "Have all pilots on standby immediately!"

  
  


Hyuga- "Yes ma'am"

  
  


Ritsuko- "You seem to have stamped your authority on the place, you'll be after Commander Ikari's job next."

  
  


Misato- "Ritsuko? I thought..."

  
  


Ritsuko- "Not now"

  
  


Hyuga- "All pilots accounted for except the Third child, Shinji's nowhere to be found, his phone's switched off!"

  
  


Misato- "Have section two fetch him from my apartment! Now!"

  
  


Aoba- "One step ahead of you Major he isn't there"

  
  


Misato- "Shit! Not again!"

  
  


Misato- "Ibuki, what's the status of Unit 00?"

  
  


Maya- "Regeneration is currently at 57%"

  
  


Misato- "Damn, it's no where near functional... What were Marek and Asukas final scores this afternoon?"

  
  


Ritsuko consults her notepad, reading off from the final lines of a long list of numbers.

  
  


Ritsuko- "lets see... Asuka finished at just above 35%, Marek a little better at 40"

  
  


A desparate look crosses Misato's face as she attempts to justify what she knows she will have to do.

  
  


Misato- "Well, it's not the best but we don't have anyone else, Rei can't synch with Unit 02 and we haven't time to test her with Unit 05, we'll have to make do..."

  
  


Unnoticed by Misato the command dais has risen into position with commanders Ikari and Fuyutski taking command of the operation.

  
  


Gendo- "Correct, due to the absence of the Third child we will have to make do with what we have..."

  
  


Misato- "But Sir! Marek's only just got here, and Asuka can barely synchronise, is there nothing else we can try?"

  
  


Gendo- "We COULD have used the dummy system but someone saw fit to sabotage it!"

  
  


Ritsuko lowers her head as he says this suddenly feeling guilty for indirectly endangering he two inexperienced pilots.

  
  


Gendo- "Do we have visual confirmation yet?"

  
  


Aoba- "Affirmative sir, punching it up now"

  
  


As Aoba finishes keying a sequence into his terminal, the main display unit flashes to life revealing a greenish low light image of the approaching Angel.

  
  


Aoba- "Sorry about the quality but it's the best I could do through this storm"

  
  


The Angel appears to notice something and begins to move, it is relatively squat, has six legs, four of which are heavily armoured, the armour extending up past the 'knee' joints and terminating in a curved chitinous plate, the front two legs appeared slimmer and more tubular than the other four but shared the same structure, starting at a point terminating in a curved plate. The Angels 'head' consisted of a nest of maybe 8 wedge shaped blades below which was the slightly recessed blood red core, from the image on the screen it's colour is impossible to determine but it begins to move relatively slowly towards the centre of Tokyo 3, it advances approximately 100m before stopping, raising it's front legs and hammers them down on an unseen target. It takes a short time for Ritsuko to realise what the invader is attempting.

  
  


Ritsuko- "It's trying to break into NERV through the EVA launch ducts!"

  
  


Fuyutski- "Interesting..."

  
  


Gendo- "Major Katsuragi... you have full tactical command for the remainder of this operation"

  
  


Misato- "Thank you sir!"

  
  


This is what Misato had been waiting for; she springs into action.

  
  


(Author's note: music like 'decisive battle' from the EVA OST here maybe)

  
  


Misato- "Aoba! Keep working on the tactical monitors, clean them up as much as you can and tell the children to stand by in their EVAs!"

  
  


Aoba- "Yes ma'am!"

  
  


Misato- "Hyuga! Monitor the target, confirm and classify it as the 17th Angel, I want to know as soon as it does ANYTHING different."

  
  


Hyuga- "I'm on it Major."

  
  


Misato- "Ritsuko, Maya I need to talk to you two..."

  
  


Further inside the NERV complex, three worried children sit on a bench in front of an wire cage elevator, one wears a red plug suit, one a black plug suit, the final child wears white, the three of them sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts, Marek steals a sidelong glance at Rei as she stares into space, the three of them start as the overhead tannoy comes to life, Aoba's voice speaks,

  
  


Aoba (over tannoy)- "Pilot's Locke and Sohryu are to standby in their EVAs immediately"

  
  


The message is repeated once more before the two mentioned pilots stand and move towards the lift.

  
  


Rei- "Goodbye"

  
  


Asuka- "hah! Don't bet on it Wondergirl, I'm coming back!"

  
  


As the redhead walks over to the cage elevator Marek regards the blue haired girl for a few seconds.

  
  


Marek- "Goodbye..."

  
  


Marek casts a glance back at Rei as the two pilots step into the lift which noisily starts to ascend to the umbilical bridges.

  
  


Marek- "I take it you don't get on with your fellow pilot..."

  
  


Asuka- "God knows I try! but she acts so superior to everyone, like she's better than us or something"

  
  


Marek- "Anyway... where's pilot Ikari? I heard he was the best..."

  
  


This comment evidently infuriates the female pilot who turns a dep shade of red.

  
  


Asuka- "Oh you did, did you?! And who told you that! Ikari's an idiot! Pay attention out there Fifth child, you are about to see poetry in motion!"

  
  


The two pilots are silenced as the heads of their respective EVAs come into view.

  
  


Asuka- "THAT's your EVA? Man! I thought Shinji's purple monstrosity was ugly..."

  
  


Marek can only remain silent at the truth behind her statement, it IS ugly.

  
  


In a smaller office containing a basic tactical display, the three women sit around a computer generated map showing the location of the angel relative to NERV and the surrounding buildings.

  
  


Misato- "Ok, this is the idea, I want to know if you can do it and how fast"

  
  


The two scientists look on as Misato explains her plan indicating on the map when necessary.

  
  


Misato- "What I was thinking is that this Angel is attacking via the launch ducts yes? Well, would it be possible for us to mount an explosive charge on an EVA lift? Give it something to chew on so to speak."

  
  


Maya- "What would be the point? We already know conventional weapons do next to nothing to an Angel."

  
  


Misato is slightly surprised that Ritsuko beats her to the next comment.

  
  


Ritsuko- "If it'll help those two kids out there it's worth doing, yes Misato it should be possible, we can have it ready very quickly, the way it's standing we wouldn't even need to fix the charge down, we could just launch it into it's head. But Maya does have a point, the armour's very thick, there's no guarantees that this'll even work."

  
  


Misato- "I know it's desperate, just do it!"

  
  


Ritsuko- "Come on Maya, we have some work to do"

  
  


Ritsuko opens her cellphone and quickly punches in some familiar numbers.

  
  


Ritsuko (into phone)- "Yuni.. It's me I need you to prepare lift 6 for launch, prepare an HDX explosive charge as well... I'll explain when I get there"

  
  


Misato walks quickly into Terminal Dogma, hardly pausing before giving her commands.

  
  


Misato- "Hyuga! Status?"

  
  


Hyuga- "It's just sitting there pounding at the doors, it's got through one set already"

  
  


Misato- _Good, it hasn't moved_ "Prepare pads 5, 6 and 7 for launch and get me a channel to Dr Akagi"

  
  


Aoba- "Yes ma'am"

  
  


Ritsuko (over comm)- "We're ready when you are Major"

  
  


Misato- "Excellent, prepare EVAs 02 and 05 for launch"

  
  


The two pilots sit in the filled entry plugs, Marek sits with his eyes closed his hand vertically in front of his face, his palm facing left. Asuka sits with her head back, a vacant look in her eyes as she remembers the last time she piloted Unit 02, her inability to move her EVA coming back to haunt her.

  
  
  
  


In the command centre Misato looks on as the two EVAs, red and black are locked into position on the launchpads a empty space between them, moments later a small device moves into the space, it looks like a large rugby ball secured to the launchpad with lengths of cable.

  
  


Misato- "That's IT!?" _Ah well, it'll have to do._

  
  


Hyuga- "EVAs and bomb in position, launchpads primed, awaiting your command Major"

  
  


Misato- "Where is it Hyuga?"

  
  


Hyuga- "Where it's been all this time, it hasn't moved except to get a different angle of attack"

  
  


Ibuki- "Doesn't it ever get tired?"

  
  


Maya backs down after a few distasteful looks from the rest of the bridge staff, Misato moves over and rests a hand on the backs of Hyuga's and Aoba's chairs.

  
  


Misato- "OK, Hyuga, Aoba, listen up, this is the plan, we're going to get the Angel to munch on that bomb while we launch EVAs 02 and 05 to lifts 53c and 47a respectively, to pull this off we need to launch all three pads at exactly the same time. Aoba, you take care of the EVA launches, plot the courses now. Hyuga you take care of the bomb, due to the Angels position we need to open the shutters as the bomb approaches and close them as it passes, we'll only get one shot at this so get it right" 

  
  


Hyuga and Aoba- "Yes ma'am"

  
  


Maya- "The angel just broke through another barrier!"

  
  


The image on the monitor shows the back legs of the Angel gripping the asphalt surface, the remaining two thirds are buried in the EVA launch shaft.

  
  


Misato- "Perfect timing! Guys?"

  
  


Aoba- "Launch paths plotted, EVAs ready for launch!"

  
  


Hyuga- "One more second... done! Bomb launch program complete!"

  
  


Misato turns to Commander Ikari who nods nearly imperceptibly.

  
  


Misato (shouting)- "LAUNCH!"

  
  


Hyuga and Aoba simultaneously depress switches on their consoles, as they do so the three launchpads are propelled upwards with bursts of energy. In the command centre the progress of each EVA is monitored on a route display as flashing lights travelling up a green lit pathway, the bomb however is shown in the same way but the green lit segment travels with the bomb as the shutters close behind it.

  
  
  
  


On the surface the Angel stops pounding for a few seconds as a faint mechanical rumbling can be heard. The two EVAs arrive in their respective lift buildings facing the Angel in time to see it lose it's balance as the uppermost shutter opens the platform with the bomb catches it full in the head causing the bomb to detonate. In response the Angel raises the glowing hexagons of an AT field nanoseconds too late as the bombs blast knocks it onto it's back.

  
  


In the command centre Misato is quick to pounce on this new situation

  
  


Misato (shouting)- "Hyuga! Close the backup shutters!"

  
  


Ritsuko (looking at the monitors)- "Hmmm, I think you should look at this Major"

  
  


Misato turns to look at the other monitor and can't help a small laugh escaping her lips

  
  


Ritsuko- "I never thought THIS would happen"

  
  


The image on the monitor is kind of amusing, the Angel being undamaged by the blast has been knocked onto it's back its heavily armoured legs make it difficult to right itself.

  
  


Ritsuko- "I could never have planned for this, it seems that it's shape serves it well, while it's armour absorbed all of the blast, however it's centre of gravity is now so low that it can't right itself"

  
  


Misato (over the comm)- "OK you two, the Angel is incapacitated for the moment, Asuka, take point! Marek, I'm sending you a rifle; back her up!"

  
  


As if on cue a nearby munitions building opens, revealing a pellet rifle which the black EVA picks up and readies before turning to face the stricken Angel, Marek sniggers slightly at the pathetic sight in front of him.

  
  


Asuka- "What are you laughing at Fifth child?"

  
  


As she completes this question Unit 02 turns a corner facing the Angel and she too starts to laugh.

  
  


Misato (over the comm)- "Cut it out you two! it's still an Angel, destroy it THEN laugh at it!"

  
  


Regaining her composure Asuka becomes professional again, opening a channel to Unit 05 she boasts at the pilot.

  
  


Asuka- "On it. Watch and learn!"

  
  


As the red EVA strides towards the struggling Angel the shoulder casing splits open revealing Unit 02's progressive knife which Asuka readies, holding it close to her body just below her chest, she screams in fury as she jumps at the prone Angel, knife flashing down.

  
  


In the control centre the pilot's conditions are being monitored

  
  


Maya- "Asuka's synch ratio just spiked! She's up to 52%!"

  
  


As the knife descends towards the belly of the Angel the air in front of Unit 02 ripples as the AT field unfolds, disrupting the Angels own field. Moments before the knife hits home, one of the Angel's front legs catches Unit 02 across the chest sending it skidding across the tarmac in a shower of sparks, in the entry plug Asuka winces in pain as the negative effects of the synchronisation become apparent, as she is jarred by the Angel's assault her mind unwillingly remembers the effects the previous combat.

  
  


(Flashback)Arael- "You want the pain to stop"

  
  


Asuka involuntarily curls into a ball as the memory assaults her

  
  


In the command centre the effects of this have not gone unnoticed

  
  


Maya- "Asuka's synch ratio has dropped to only 18%!"

  
  


Misato- "Asuka!" (Over the comm) "Don't just sit there! Fire!"

  
  


The impact with Unit 02 has given the Angel enough momentum to right itself, it turns from the fallen Unit 02 to face Unit 05 as a volley of explosive rounds impact against the Angel's thick armour plates, the two small eyes glow from underneath the nest of blades that make up its head as it retaliates by shooting three of them at high velocity at the black EVA, one misses entirely, the other two completely pierce the EVA's body, one at the upper left chest the other cutting a glancing blow through the right hip, the force of the impacts is enough to knock the black EVA off it's feet and into a semi wrecked apartment block which collapses around the fallen giant.

  
  


In the command centre Misato turns away from the events unfolding on the monitor as Marek's screams echo around the large chamber

  
  


Maya- "The Fifth child's synchrograph just flatlined! Unit05 has gone silent, pilot lifesigns confirmed!"

  
  


Misato- "At least he's still alive"

  
  


On the monitor the Angel begins to move in a spider like fashion towards the ruined building as Misato makes a decision that does not sit well with Ritsuko

  
  


Misato- "Eject the entry plug! Get him out of there!"

  
  


Ritsuko- "No! With the EVA under all that rubble ejecting the plug would kill him!"

  
  


Misato- _Damn it Shinji! Where are you when we need you!_

  
  


Asuka- "no, no, no, no! I can't do this!"

  
  


(Flashback)Shinji- "You're pathetic!"

  
  


Asuka curls further into herself as she screams at the visions.

  
  


Asuka- "No! I'm no one's doll!"

  
  


Maya- "Major! Asuka's up! Her synch ratio is up to 58% and climbing!"

  
  


Misato- "Come on Asuka!"

  
  


Asuka- "Where the hell is Shinji when I need him!"

  
  


Like a colossus Unit 02 stands and picks up Unit 05's rifle, swiftly checks the weapon and fires an extended volley into the Angel's side, the Angel emits in inhuman scream as the rounds impact against the weaker armour on the sides of it's body, pivoting, the Angel lines it's head up with Unit 02.

  
  


Asuka- "No you don't!"

  
  


The free hand of Unit 02 comes up, palm outwards as the Angel lets fly with a volley of blades, the air ripples and the blades impact harmlessly and shatter against the now visible AT field. The Angel is quick to notice the ineffectiveness of it's attack and charges Unit 02, driving it back under its weight, the forearms beating at the overwhelmed EVA, one catching the umbilical cable housing sending it crashing to the floor, inside the entry plug Asuka hears the telltale tone that indicates battery power, looking to her right she sees 04:46:12 decreasing rapidly.

  
  


Asuka- "Damn it!"

  
  


In the entry plug of EVA 05 Marek sits in the darkened cell thinking

  
  


Marek- _Why the hell am I here?_

  
  


Marek- _What did they expect from my first field exercise?_

  
  


In the tightness of the entry plug he wraps his arms around himself

  
  


(Flashback)Johnson- "You disappoint me cadet! Dismissed!"

  
  


(Flashback)Man2- "Listen, you need to try harder from now on m'kay?"

  
  


(Flashback)Man3- "Screw up again and you're FINISHED!"

  
  


(Flashback)Woman1- "Unit 04 activation was a failure, the facility is gone... I'm sorry"

  
  


(Flashback)Johnson- "You'll be transferred to Tokyo 3 along with your new unit effective immediately!"

  
  


(Flashback)Girl- "I'll be done by this evening and I'll call you again... goodnight"

  
  


In the wrecked rain soaked streets Unit 02 is rapidly losing ground against the Angel it's nimble forearms striking against the red EVA's limbs until with a final stroke it catches Asuka off guard and trips her, snapping the leg just above the ankle sending Unit 02 crashing to the ground.

  
  


Unseen behind the Angel the rubble begins to move as the demonic form of Unit 05 rises like a phoenix, blood / LCL pouring from the wound in it's side, the long blade still impaling it's chest, the black EVA picks up a larger chink of masonry and hurls it at the Angel catching it off guard and sending it skidding across the street, it's sharp limbs struggling for purchase. Unit 05 hunches over slightly and hesitantly grasps the narrow protrusion at the end of the blade embedded in it's upper chest with both hands.

  
  


Maya Ibuki knocks over her coffee as she looks at her readouts.

  
  


Maya- "Unit 05 has reactivated!"

  
  


Misato- "Berserker!?"

  
  


Ritsuko runs to the young technician's side and looks over her shoulder at the synchrograph readouts and status monitors

  
  


Ritsuko- "No! The pilot still has full control!"

  
  


(Author's note: I had 'Normal blood' in mind here from the EVA OST)

  
  


In the entry plug of Unit 05 Marek wears a passive expression, his eyes slightly glassy, he grits his teeth and winces as Unit 05 pulls the blade from it's upper chest with a spray of blood. For the first time Marek glances at the countdown to his right.

  
  


Marek- "less than five minutes..."

  
  


Across the street Unit 02 attempts to rise before falling back, it's left leg broken by the Angel's fury. The Angel turns to face the new threat as Unit 05 grasps the long blade like an impromptu sword.

  
  


All eyes are on the Angel as it turns to face Unit 05, lowering it's head.

  
  


Misato- "Look out Marek!" (Over comm) "Asuka can you hear me? I need you to protect Unit 05, he still can't get his field up, he's badly damaged as it is but he's still mobile! Break it's field down Asuka!"

  
  


Asuka- "Stupid Fifth Child... Can't even raise an AT field!"

  
  


Asuka raises her battered EVAs hand, projecting the AT field to catch the launched spines. Marek does not appear to notice as he takes the opportunity to charge the Angel, blade raised high, the two crash together, the improvised sword cleaving through one of the forelimbs like it were butter, the Angel screeches in pain and surprise as the severed limb drops to the ground.

  
  


In the control centre Gendo looks on as the EVA rips into the angel, a slight smile on his face, his expression unchanging as Fuyutski leans down and whispers into his ear.

  
  


Fuyutski- "It appears our gamble payed off"

  
  


Gendo- "It certainly seems that way..."

  
  


Maya- "Dr Akagi, look at this!"

  
  


Ritsuko glances over Maya's shoulder at the colourful graphs and tables

  
  


Ritsuko- "What!?"

  
  


Misato- "What's wrong?"

  
  


Ritsuko- "The Fifth child's readings are all over the place! heart rate's up, alpha patters are all over the spectrum, his synch ratio is fluctuating between 30 and 85%!"

  
  


Misato (over comm)- "Calm down Marek! We need you to concentrate!"

  
  


After some time of no response Maya confirms the message reception.

  
  


Maya- "well he got it..."

  
  


The message goes ignored by the young pilot, his grey eyes glazed over and blank as his EVA hacks away at the weakening Angel, the improvised blade cutting deep gashes into the creature's flesh, the force of the blows shattering the thick armour. The front of the Angel is a mess of blood and crushed chitin, as it attempts to retreat from the ferocity of the black unit the EVA gains ground cutting deeper into the body and vital organs.

  
  


Observing the violent events with a slightly horrified expression Asuka opens a channel to the command centre.

  
  


Asuka- "What's going on Misato? Why doesn't it kill the damn thing?"

  
  


Misato- "That's not berserk Asuka,... that's the pilot"

  
  


Asuka- "Mein gott!"

  
  


Asuka looks genuinely shocked for a few seconds before regaining her composure and opening a channel to Unit 05.

  
  


Asuka- "Listen you idiot, kill the Angel already! Go for the core!... You know!, the red sphere?!"

  
  


Casting a cursory glance of thanks at the immobile Unit 02, Unit 05 lifts and switches it's grip on the blade forcing it down through the remaining flesh and into the Angel's core which starts to crack as the pressure is increased, with a final effort the core becomes dark and Unit 05 falls backwards as the timer in the cockpit reads 00:00:00, crashing inactive to the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the NERV caffeteria, two women sit with deserved cups of coffee

  
  


Misato- "I still have trouble believing that degree of violence can come from a 15 year old boy regardless of his background, it was so brutal!"

  
  


Ritsuko- "you saw it yourself Major, Lt. Ibuki had to excuse herself. The look on his face when they got him out of the entry plug though..."

  
  


Misato- "Yeah, he looked older than Fuyutski!"

  
  


Ritsuko- "Where are the pilots now?"

  
  


Misato- "Still cleaning up I think....... I hope they're OK, this was hard on both of them"

  
  


In the mens locker room Marek stands in the shower, the frosted glass concealing the lower half of his body, the water runs off his head, matting his hair as he leans heavily against the white tiled wall of the shower, his head level with his shoulder. It is hard to tell but he seems to be crying. 

  
  


========Fly me to the moon=========

  
  


Misato- "After the battle Marek becomes cold and unresponsive, an encounter with Rei changes that however. Shinji is still nowhere to be found and Asuka relishes in her recent performance plus I have to deal with the increased pressure from the British Military attache!"

  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  


OK! This is the second in the series, jesus! I didn't mean for it to be so long! I hope you all enjoyed it, this is also my first effort at a fight scene, so feedback please! As before could any comments or anything be sent to robblindsay@hotmail.com with the subject 'EVAFIC', thanks.

  
  


Author's note to all Asuka fans: I know an ACC outperformed her in this one, I don't want it to come over that he's better than her, I wanted to show a little insight into his 'personal fuck up' and a psychotic rush in battle seemed an appropriate way to do so, I also wanted to enforce the idea that Asuka's still nowhere near 100% so it doesn't seem like an 'instant recovery' hope you all get what I'm trying to do.


End file.
